Solo quiero unos recuerdos contigo
by worldotaku2013
Summary: Recuerdo, aquello que me hacia sonreir de alegria, lo que me haci llorar, lo que me hacia perder el control...o cuando tu me dabas celos...-sonrei- por aquellos tontos recuerdos que amo mucho y los recuerdo con mucha claridad y esos recuerdos son tuyos y mios,te amo mi pequeña flaky..


**Solo quiero unos recuerdos contigo**

**Bueno,este fic hablara sobre unas cosa sobre los recuerdos y eso, me tomo el valor de primera vez escribir uno asi que bueno espero que les guste..hay nos leemos abajo**

* * *

_Recuerdo, aquello que me hacia sonreír de alegría, lo que me así llorar, lo que me hacia perder el control...o cuando tu me dabas celos...-sonreí- por aquellos tontos recuerdos que amo mucho y los recuerdo con mucha claridad y esos recuerdos son tuyos y míos,te amo mi pequeña flaky.._

* * *

**EL DÍA QUE TE CONOCÍ**

Pensaran que ver al chico o a la chica que te guste es cuestión del destino o que esa leyenda del hilo rojo? Que solo al verlo esa persona es la indicada para ti y eso..pues para mi era una mentira tan pero tan vil que me reusaba enamorarme..y cupido y yo era enemigos..cupido lanzaba sus flechas pero yo no caí enamorado, para ser sincero era un rompe corazones..pero este chico frió que no demuestra sentimientos así el amor callo enamorado de esa cabecita roja ahora mi esposa y madre de mis hijos llamada Flaky Gray...Mi pequaña Flaky Gray...tenia 7 años cuando la conoci

**-flashback-**

Vamos flippy! Quiero salir y divertirme! Es navidad y tu no sales de esa cama! Shifty nos esta esperando y tu bien de buenas en la cama durmiendo!** -decía lifty todo enojado al ver que flippy no salia de la cama-** sabes tu no eras así, eras mejor..antes...

Esta bien, solo sal de mi cuarto **-decía flippy aun abrasando su cobija-** ya salgo okay?

Si señor **-haciendo un saludo militar y salio corriendo-**

**Flippy POV**

Siempre lo mismo con este estúpido mes de diciembre, todos alegres y felices porque..es navidad el año que todos se dan amor y eso..es asqueroso, mire por la ventana mire que alguien se mudaba por fin a la casa de al frente...mire a unos señores de pelo negro y blanco...que colores mas raros no mas raro que el mio..el mio era color verde esmeralda..un verde que parece verde como un pino de navidad..deje la ventana tome mi chaqueta negra me puse mis botas negras, me mire al espejo tengo 7 años mis ojos eran color esmeralda..mi pelo era lo mismo que mis ojos..mi ropa?mmm pues lo típico una camisa negra con una chaqueta negra y pantalón azul y unas botas negras..

Flippy! Estas listo! **-grito shifty-** apúrate!

Ya voy! **-salí de mi cuarto y corrí por las escaleras y mire a mis hermanos-** ahora que hacemos?..

Pues **-mire a shifty era el mayor de nosotros el tenia 10 años, yo 7 años y lifty 5 años-** que tal vamos al parque? Vamos allí miramos que compramos..que tal?

Claro! Vamos **- salimos corriendo así el parque este año, como siempre todos los años nos toca celebrar la navidad solos sin papa y sin mama eso me enojaba un poco. Me fui a sentar en un columpio eso me hacia sentir bien-**

Oye flippy **-decía shifty-** quieres venir conmigo y lifty a comprar algo?, papa nos dejo dinero para comprar lo que queramos..-**se que shifty traba ser el mejor hermano, y eso me hacia feliz-** nos acompañas?

**-mire al suelo y suspire-** no quiero, pero me compras lo que mas te guste vale! **-sonreí-**

**-shifty sonrió-** claro hermanito, te comportas ya sabes nos llamas si pasa algo **-tomo a lifty y se fue a la tienda que no queda tan lejos del parque solo eran dos cuadras-**

_-Entre eso inicie a columpiarme mas y mas alto yo quería alcanzar las nubes, odio pasar navidad solo sin papa y mama pero no podía hacer papa estaba de viaje mi madre, donde dios sepa que este y la cuide y entre eso no me fije que inicie a llorar-_

Por que lloras? - **deje de pensar y mire a una niña de pelo rojizo pequeña tenia un pequeño problema de caspa vestía una gran suéter rojo con unos pantalones blancos y unas botas de color negro con un gorro de gato color blanco pero era bonita así como estaba se acerco a mi y me miro triste -** porque lloras?..sabes llorar es bueno pero...**-seco mis lagrimas-** eso no arreglara tu problema sabes?...**-se sentó a mi lado-** me llamo flaky gray y tu?

**-acaso esa niña me pedía que dejara de llorar-** me llamo flippy suzuki..cuantos años tienes?

**-flaky me miro y sonrió-** tengo 5 años...y tu?

Tengo 7 años **-sonreí-**

Igual que mi hermana! Ella tiene 7 años **-haciendo siete deditos para significar que su hermana tenia 7 años-** ella se llama lightmoon...ella no esta ahorita por que cuida de darkmoon mi hermanito menor tiene 4 años..**-sonrió un poco-** pero sabes algo..jejeje me hace feliz **-inicio a columpiarse-** y tu tienes hermanos?

**-sonreí y inicie a columpiarme también-** si, mi hermano mayor se llama shifty tiene 10 años y mi hermano menor se llama lifty tiene 5 años como tu edad- **sonrei-** eres muy divertida

**-flaky dejo de columpiarse dije algo malo mierda la cague!-** sabes flippy, nadie me había dicho eso -**sonrió-** de verdad..jejeje eso me hace feliz

**-sonreí-** oye flaky..tu..

Flippy! Flaky! **-escuchamos nuestros nombre y nos dimos la vuelta para ver quienes eran yo mire a mis hermanos corriendo y igual que una chica peli blanca cargando a un peli negro creo que era su hermano menor-**

Flaky! Que te dije salir sin permiso! Eeehh! Papa nos va a matar si nos ve..aqui...-**creo que esa es lightmoon-** nos vamos..-**venia corriendo, ojala que no se mate-**

Flippy! Mira que compramos **-a caso no ven que hay nieve se van a matar-**

Lightmoon! Ven quiero enseñarte un amigo! **-decía flaky-**

_**-todos llegaron hacia nosotros todo se torno en silencio y yo termine el silencio-**_

Shifty y lifty ella es flaky...**-señalando a flaky que estaba sonriendo-**

Ligtht y dark, el es flippy...y ellos son sus hermanos..-**dijo flaky muy emocionada-**

Flaky, -sonrió su hermana- bueno, eemm, nos vamos..**-creo que light no me quería ser ca de flaky**- bueno es gusto de conocerlos, shifty, flippy y lifty..adiós..

**-flaky me miro y me sonrió**- adiós flippy **-sin antes de darme un beso en la mejilla-** prospero verte muy pronto! -**salio corriendo tras su hermana mayor-**

Aaaaww! Nuestro flippy se nos hizo hombre! **-decia shifty muy alegre-** okay, bueno te dejamos solo 15 minutos y ya tienes novia...hay le diremos a papa..

No claro que no **-tome una bola de nieve y se las tire a shifty-** que comience la guerra!

**-fin del flashback-**

Flaky y yo nos encontrábamos siempre en el pasillo del colegio, en en mall hasta en el parque cada día que la miraba me enamoraba mas de ella pero no sabia que mis hermanos se habían enamorado de ella de mi flaky..

Flippy? **-voltie a ver a flaky que me miraba-** que tanto piensas?

**-Me levante y del sofa y me dirijo donde flaky y le susurre-** en el día que te conocí amor -**la bese-**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, como dije es mi primera vez escribir esto...es un recuerdo el que mas amo solo haré como tres o dos capítulos a esta historia ya que el romance no es lo mio 77 bueno espero que les haya gustado...si vieron un poco simple ya que no soy un buen escritor ni nada pero jejeje me esforcé un poco solo el 50% jejeje XD bueno..y me ayudo paola...mas bien yo le rogue que me ayudara un poco y dijo que esta buena...asi que no es mio XD es de ella y mitad mio espero que les haya gustado

-Erick fuera


End file.
